


【HP/SS】驚？喜！（愚人節文）

by cachan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachan/pseuds/cachan





	

逢年過節就搬點舊文過來刷存在感。

四年前的舊文了，再怎麼修也是那樣（遠目）

HP/SS，斜線有意義，含有生子內容，小心服用。

 

 

1.

一個短且匆促的關門聲打斷了McGonagall教授正在對霍格華茲全體教職員們進行的叮囑。 

「Severus，你來晚了！」她比平常略微提高的聲線顯示出這個情形帶給她的驚訝。魔藥學教授就算在這麼早的會議裡也是一向很準時的。「快請入座，我們正講到今天教師們和其他員工都必須要更加小心任何學生的調皮搗蛋，隨時要注意Weasley家的惡作劇商品，還有皮皮鬼，他永遠不會忘記要湊熱鬧……」

Severus從進門的那一刻起就顯得不對勁。他平時總是蠟黃的面孔在這個早晨蒼白的嚇人，一向堅穩的步伐也變得有些畏瑟，他花了比平時還要久的時間才走到他慣用的那把椅子裡，並在坐下的瞬間明顯安慰的吁了一口氣。

 在場的所有人都注意到了他的異常。

「Snape教授，你還好嗎？」McGonagall 教授從她細長的眼鏡後方抬起擔憂的視線，然後自然而然的轉向Madam Pomfrey，後者也在瞬間站了起來，舉起魔杖向那個看上去糟透了的男人走去。

「我沒事！」他手一揮，擋下所有朝他接近的人。「讓我們回到今天的主題上吧，Minerva。」他刻意壓低他的下顎，他知道這樣子能使他的聲線更加低沉，也能讓看到的人心生畏懼。

 然而他刻意營造出來的卻仍被他無意識的舉動所出賣。他經年蹙起的眉間更加的深長，還有他大概從起床後就一直捂著的胃。

事實上，他不太妙，他自己也知道。這症狀持續幾天了，暈眩想吐並且容易疲倦，但這也不是什麼了不起的事，有的時候就是會這樣，他被Nagini咬過之後身體沒辦法恢復得跟從前一樣，再加上他偶爾會有一陣子因為研究魔藥而太晚睡，或是批改那些低年級狗屁不通又太天馬行空的論文而氣急攻心，又或者天氣突如其來的變化導致他胃口不好。而這一陣子，只是剛好這些事情全都一起發生而已。他不在乎的想。

當然，他刻意忽視了Harry最近晚上的需索無度。 

「我可不這麼認為，我必須幫你診斷看看，而且不論如何，今天你必須休息。」首先發難的是Madam Pomfrey。在他還在為了難受的胃以及暈眩的腦袋分神的時候，她早已移到他的身旁。

沒有任何人能夠阻止醫務室的女王治療她的病人。沒有任何人。 

「Severus，我的孩子！讓Pobby幫你看看吧！」一個蒼老沙啞卻充滿活力的聲音從牆面上響起，眾人齊刷刷的轉頭望向那個發出聲音的畫框－－他們令人敬愛的前校長。

只有McGonagall教授不耐煩的噴了噴氣。「Albus，早安，你醒了啊。」她一點也不認為Dumbledore在這個時候插一腳會有任何的幫助－－只會更糟－－鑑於戰爭過後大家都知道了Severus與他之間的緊張關係。 

果真，Severus危險的瞇起了眼睛，冷哼。

「哦Minerva，希望妳不是在諷刺我已經老到耳朵不行了。我不認為在妳們大聲開會的同時我還能睡著。」他間接的承認了他從剛才一直都在假寐。「但現在，我想有一件意義非凡的大事讓我必須關心的……」

「省省你的關心！」Severus低吼，隨即難受得齜牙裂嘴，應有的威嚴頓時少了一半。但銳利的眼神是不會少的。

「現在可不是硬脾氣的時候，」畫像中的老人試著放軟聲音，不認同的皺起眉嘟著嘴。「我有個一個猜想，需要Pobby幫忙証明。Pobby，妳介意嗎？」 

Severus看著老人熟悉的老謀深算的笑容，有股涼透心底的不好預感。

他怒瞪胖女巫十分樂意的揮揮魔杖，等著Dumbledore隨時下指示。 

白鬍老人微笑道。 「親愛的孩子，你有想過你或許是懷孕了嗎？」

所有人倒抽一口氣。

就連Madam Pomfrey也驚訝的愣在原地，完全忘了自己的職責。 

「你終於完全瘋了嗎？！」在所有人都還驚喜（他恨這個詞）的帶著研究的眼神看著他的肚皮的情況下，Severus第一時間內就救回了自己的舌頭－－他剛差點一個激動咬斷它。 

「不不不，不要太激動，孩子。」Dumbledore豎起手掌緩緩的揮了揮，做了個且慢的手勢。「這都只是我的推想。不等Pobby証明都還不一定確定。Pobby！」他喚醒那個還傻在原地的女巫，朝她眨眨眼。 

Madam Pomfrey像被雷擊中的回過神來。「可是Albus！男巫懷孕！？這真的有可能嗎？我只在文獻中看過！我從來沒有親眼……哦，而且我也不知道……」她失措的叫喊，慌張到毫無頭緒的團團轉。「不，我必須去找資料，我太多年沒有使用檢查懷孕的方法了！等等我，我馬上回來。」她提起裙擺，匆忙的就要奔出校長辦公室。跑了幾步又退回來。「Severus，你是個成年人了，我不希望在我回來之前你有任何不符合一個成年人的糟蹋自己身體的行為出現。」

就連Dumbledore尚在世的時候也不敢違抗說出這話的校醫女王，所以Severus也只能放棄他原先打算的一連串掙扎行動，發怒卻也不敢輕舉妄動的繼續待在扶手椅裡。

辦公室裡開始響起教授們接頭接耳的聲音，這更讓他的怒氣接近爆發的階段。 

McGonagall教授仍是一臉不敢置信的表情，眼睛來來回回的遊移於Severus和畫像之間。「Albus，我希望你真的清楚你在說什麼。」她眼神嚴厲，相較之下Dumbledore顯得就太過老神在在了。「男巫懷孕需要很多要素，就算我們的歷史這麼悠久，被正式記載的男巫懷孕案例卻是屈指可數，除去其中因為Veela 血統的不能算，一般的巫師幾乎沒有辦法在刻意的狀況下懷孕。你不認為或許Snape教授只是過度疲勞？」 

「或許Dumbledore只是完全瘋了！」椅子裡的男人在另一邊冷冷說道，但被漠視了。

「Minerva，我說過我只是推測。」他朝她眨眼。「讓我們等Pobby 來幫我們檢查了結果以後再說好嗎？」

「我絕不會讓她拿著魔杖指著我的肚子！」Severus再次吼叫。這次他成功的得到大家的注意力。「另外，容我提醒，」他陰沉的低吟，「當雙方都是男性的時候，我不認為你們可以完全確定懷孕的人不是另外那一位男士？」他冷哼一聲。

眾人憐憫的看著他。 

McGonagall教授輕輕搖頭，臉上寫了：「你在開玩笑嗎？」。這個事實這麼明顯，連賭盤都開不成了。 

Severus突然理解什麼是氣急攻心的感覺。

白髮畫像則是俏皮的笑出來，巧妙的避過這個話題。「檢查是不會痛的，孩子。還是，你是怕我們真的檢查出什麼嗎？」 

Severus機警的在最後一刻吞下他原本想大吼的所有反駁的詞，並在意識這是個陷阱時瞇起了眼。「陰險，我不得不說。」他咬緊牙關，「我只是不想跟著你跳舞，因為這顯然是一個愚蠢的推論。」

「請稱這個是一個老人的心願－－已經無法在有生之年完成，但仍然希冀能親眼看見男巫真正的懷孕。」他謙遜的垂下眼瞼扯動嘴角，但熟知他的人都知道他假裝在無辜臉皮後頭的狡詐。「男巫懷孕的例子真的很少，但我們不該完全絕望。每一個魔法世界的孩子都是梅林的禮物，而我們怎麼能不去盼望梅林總有一天會帶給我們更大的奇蹟呢？」就算身處畫中，Dumbledore的眼睛在眼鏡的後方仍是精明的閃閃發光。「我年輕的時候也曾有一段時候致力於研究生子魔藥，可惜的是最後仍是沒有成功。當然，我不否認從中我獲得了許多寶貴的經驗，在那些大量耗費的時間以及……咳， 驗證之後……但如果能夠成功還是很好的，唉，我一直都希望能懷上Gelle……」

「碰碰碰」的沉重腳步聲打斷了前校長沉醉的回憶。 

Severus鬆了一個氣。如果來的那個人並不是接下來要舉著魔杖檢查他是否懷孕的人的話，他實在願意親吻她－－當然這只是一個修辭學上的誇飾法。那個老瘋子如果真的要與大家分享他年輕時的羅曼史，他鐵定會忍不住摧毀他的畫像！更別提去細想他剛剛說的生子魔藥的「驗證」方法究竟是什麼……

Madam Pomfrey風風火火的帶著一本厚重的醫療咒語百科回來－－太過匆忙，以致她甚至忘了可以先將書縮小。「我找到了！」她喘噓噓的將書翻到她已做好記號的那一頁，瞬間辦公室裡的教師們都湊上來，爭先恐後的將自己的鼻子貼在書頁上。

她清了清喉嚨，開始讀出書上的解說。「……為了顧及幼兒以及母親－－哦Severus，別介意－－的身體狀況，無法使用魔藥檢查出懷孕的情形。必須使用特定的魔咒。揮舞魔杖時切記力道不可太大，一切以輕柔為原則。手勢是：輕輕彈兩下，然後指向母親的腹部。」Flitwick教授在一旁親切的示範一次。「感謝－－同時唱出咒語。」她點點頭，「我想就是這個了。」書後方的眾人一致點頭。

她先將書本飄浮起來，做了個伸展的動作，其餘人等自動讓開，期待的屏息以待。

荒謬！荒謬！Severus的耐性在這一刻用到了盡頭，眾人期待的目光更是點燃他怒火的關鍵。他決定要阻止這場鬧劇。但就在他掙扎著要逃離比待在Voldemort身邊還令他難受的狀況時，他即將出口的抗議都在Madam Pomfrey魔杖尖端發出的光束沒入他的腹部時自動消音。

在Madam Pomfrey唸出咒語之後，一束紫紅色漸層的光束如同細絲從魔杖冒出來，在空中輕飄飄的劃出一道優雅的弧線，像是有生命的繞了兩圈，最後鑽入Severus被黑色袍子包得緊緊的腹部中央。

當光束碰觸到Severus的那一秒，所有人都倒抽了一氣－－包括他自己。

他管不著其他人湊熱鬧的心態，他們的任何反應都讓他厭煩；但他會這麼的驚訝是因為他真的被這從未料想到的感覺嚇了一跳。當那束亮光接觸到自己時，他感覺到一股暖暖的波動，彷彿腹部被人輕柔的捧在手心中那般舒服。但不合乎那溫暖的，是Severus死白的臉孔；他心中的不安越擴越大。該死！事情都發展到這種地步了，那老瘋子該不會這次真的說中了吧……

接著那溫度漸漸退去，從他的腹部抽離開，再次回到空氣中。在他腹部的上方，飄著一片橘黃色的光輝。

「橘色！」Madam Pomfrey高拔的聲音蓋過其餘一票議論紛紛的眾教授。她低頭在書中查找，手指摸索書頁上一張索引表。「兩個月了！」她看到答案，忍不住大喊。「懷孕兩個月了！」

頓時之間，平日拘謹的教師群全都像市場大嬸一樣的亂了套。

「哦，Severus！霍格華茲有多久沒有老師懷孕了？這真的是一件喜事中的喜事！」McGonagall教授雙手激動的壓住自己的胸口，像個奪冠的選美皇后喘著粗重的氣息，她費了好大的勁才控制住自己沒有喜極而泣。她感動的咬著嘴唇，與畫像中的Dumbledore安慰的微笑。後者滿意的直點頭。

「哦哦，我看看，在金星與水星連成一直線的時候受孕，然後將在木星的第一衛星正對著天后座的時候出生！這是難得的天相啊！這個孩子的未來肯定有所成就，與眾不同！」

「我記得藍鳳尾灌木的果實熬成汁對孕婦很補，哦，溫室裡面好像還有幾株，不過還是應該開始多種一點？還是羊鳴花的氣根呢？Snape教授你比較喜歡哪一個的味道？」

「你決定要幫這個孩子取什麼名字了嗎？我最近正在研究將數字算命法跟中國的算命學結合在一起，可以在冥冥之中決定孩子的命運，你需要我幫你給意見嗎？」

「我有個加強版的空間放大咒，你會需要它的。我可以多幫你多加個房間，做為嬰兒房，你覺得如何？」

還有其他擠不到他身邊第一排的老師們（多半是對生小孩這件事沒什麼幫助的學科），在後頭爭先恐後七嘴八舌的討論著。

Severus的臉色正式由白轉青，他的嘴角在震怒之下不自覺的抖動，陰冷的氣息如同幅射般的散射。意外的，Madam Pomfrey的臉色比他還難看。

「哦夠了，你們讓一讓吧！別圍著他團團轉，他需要安靜的環境和清新的空氣！」她闊步走到Severus面前，用微胖的身體擋開喧鬧著不肯離開的教授，嚴肅的將臉湊近椅子上動彈不得的男人繃得緊緊的臉皮，語氣中的警示不容忽視。「你真的懷孕了！」這是一聲驚叫，不再是疑問。「老天，那孩子的另一個父親是……哦，當然，還能是誰呢？Harry Potter！」她沒好氣的跺腳。

這學期開始最讓整個學校津津樂道的就是Harry Potter跟他這輩子最仇視的敵人好上了；雖然戰後大家都知道Snape是Dumbledore安插在黑魔頭身邊的間諜，但Harry就這麼愛上了他的這件事還是超出了所有人的理解能力。把錢壓在金妮那邊的人都輸光了口袋－－當然這是題外話。

「別誤解我的意思，Severus，我不反對你們之間這樣那樣的事情，懷孕也很好，真的。只是我希冀Harry應該要再更成熟點，這樣實在是太魯莽了，他不能總是為所欲為，至少在這件事情不行！並不能因為你們都是男人所以就不做任何防範措施呀。你看，他甚至還沒畢業呢！這個消息傳出去有多少學生會跟著仿效呢？你也真是的，怎麼就由著他亂來，他不是成年人，但你是啊！」她持續絮絮叨叨說個沒完。「哦，我說了幾百次了，霍格華茲的學生們至少需要一門性教育的課程！」

「Pobby你別擔心，在Harry畢業以前，我們絕對不會把這件事告訴任何人。」McGonagall教授見狀慎重的說，眼光接著環視一週，滿意的看著其他人也歡喜的點頭如搗蒜。

Severus的臉色在白色青色跟淡薄的紅色之間不停跳躍轉換，像個活體霓虹燈。最後停在了紅色，很明顯的不是因為害羞而是憤怒。

他拒絕相信他的肚子裡已經裝著一個小Snape－－他絕不會說那是小Potter－－這根本談不上他是不是打算逃避這件事，就只是因為懷孕這件事根本就是不、可、能、的！見鬼的梅林，他是個男的，也沒有任何魔法生物的基因，在這個世界還沒有生子魔藥和生子魔咒的狀況下，他就算投胎十次也不可能懷孕。而現在，在這麼尷尬窘迫的處境之下，他只想將間接造成這個局面的不在場男人一擊斃命。如果不是因為他，他根本就不需要這樣被人指指點點的！

「請問我可以離開了嗎？或許你們閒到可以在這說長論短，但我第一堂還有課。」Severus瞇著眼睛，壓制隨時可能爆發的怒氣，看了還在激動討論的眾人，不耐煩的問。

「也對，我看早會也開不成了，大家就先去準備第一堂課吧。」McGonagall教授說。她因為壓不下臉上愉悅的笑容，而遭到黑髮男人的怒視，但她一點都不在意。

Snape毫不猶豫的跳起來離開讓他如坐針氈的扶手椅，大步流星的就要離開校長辦公室，Madam Pomfrey卻早了他一步擋在他前方。

「真可惜，我本來想跟你說些孕夫要注意的事情，看來是沒時間了。關於你的飲食以及作息有很多要改正的地方，我有一些資料可以給你參考。你中午能來醫務室一趟嗎？」」女巫不容妥協的表情表明了這當然不是在詢問他的意見。

不悅的男人深吸一口氣，垂著眼睛看著女巫堅毅的臉，努力讓自己回想那時身中蛇毒差點命喪黃泉時，就是她搶救回自己的命。然後在腦袋裡重複對自己說，她救過我的命她救過我的命她救過我的命，好半天才吐出幾個字。「我知道了。」

「知道並不是一個承諾，Severus。不要逼我中午去地窖逮人。」

得寸進尺！他在心中大吼。僵了臉，他再一次提醒自己他的命是她救回來的，這回默念了五次，才沉住氣不甘不願的點頭。「好。」

校醫女王這才滿意的笑著讓開路，看著他仿佛身後有人在追殺他一般的逃離開。

 

 

2.

「Harry，你又惹教授生氣了嗎？」Ron垮著臉，簡直就快哭出來的低聲問著他的好友兼魔藥學同組同學。

「沒有。」Harry也滿臉疑惑的搖頭。他抬頭瞄了眼前面一直回頭看他的Hermione，褐髮女巫臉上也充滿了驚恐的疑問。

他們今天第一節課就是魔藥課。上課開始到現在也才不過半個小時，Snape教授已經扣了葛萊芬多70分，並加了史萊哲林50分。上一次類似的光景是發生在學期一開始Harry在禮堂大聲的宣佈他用生命狂熱地愛戀他的魔藥學教授而且不准有任何人跟他搶之後。當時整個葛萊芬多為了他英勇的行為大力鼓掌叫好，並在被扣了一堆分數之後為他竟然選在魔藥課之前做出這種不要命的行為憤怒的咒罵他的有勇無謀－－他們不承認其中有些分數是因為他們的口哨聲和歡叫聲被扣掉的。

而今天的狀況毫無疑問的比那天更糟，Snape還加了別人的分數！因此，在Snape第六次挑剔Ron切出來的塊狀比他規定的還要寬上五根頭髮的寬度之後，獅子學院的所有人都轉頭怒瞪Harry。他們的眼神都在講同一句話：你又做了什麼無腦的事情？！

史萊哲林破天荒的沒有因此而興災樂禍。他們的表情跟葛萊芬多並無二樣，只是多了許多怨恨。上次Harry的脫序行為的結局是拐跑了他們全院的偶像院長，跌碎他們多少少男少女的心，而這次不曉得院長又被Harry怎麼了。

Harry皺起眉頭，所有人都認為是他的錯，但他根本什麼都沒做。昨天半夜離開教授的寢室時他們可甜蜜的他現在想起來都會臉紅呢。他知道今天早上全部的老師們都湊在一起開早會，而他也想不出來那個早會上會有什麼事讓Severus氣成這樣。

他沒發現他也自然而然的將自己放在那個罪魁禍首的位置上。

他匆忙瞥一眼他跟Ron的大釜，慶幸的發現藥水還在正常的顏色範圍之內，這讓他鬆了一口氣。上次Snape的大扣分行動讓Neville緊張到炸翻一鍋失敗的假死魔藥，藥水噴得他附近的人滿身都是，慘上加慘的是連Snape都被波及到。那個當下，Snape幾近瘋狂的眼神讓Hermione立馬決定以後都由她跟Neville同組。謝天謝地，Neville今天安全的大釜應該是唯一贏過那天的地方了。

Harry緊張的瞄了瞄站在教室前方散發無止盡陰霾和壓力的愛人，短短的一個眼神讓他的眉頭皺得更緊。

「嘿，Ron，你有沒有覺得教授今天看上去不太好？」

「夥計，我一點也不懷疑這點，他今天好可怕。」Ron邊發抖著邊修飾他的藥材，但好像又被他修得太小，他真的要哭了。

「不，我是說，他看起來糟透了，他的臉好蒼白而且他一直捂著……」

前方一直轉頭過來的Hermione發出了嘶嘶聲，打斷了他的話。「Harry，把你的擔心留給我們的分數！」女巫發出威脅時露出了牙齦，讓她看起來真的就像是一隻小母獅。

「Granger小姐，請問後方有什麼東西比妳岌岌可危的魔藥還要重要嗎？如果有的話，我很樂意固定住妳的脖子。」絲綢般淡漠的聲音雖然音量不大，但還是有力的使全班完全的靜默。「上課中竊竊私語，葛萊芬多扣十分。」

再一次地，葛萊芬多的同學們整齊劃一的轉過頭來無聲地表達他們的憤怒，但Harry已經不在意了。他正全心全意的關心著他那惱人的明顯在逞強的魔藥學教授。

 

 

3.

「你們看！他甚至沒有來吃午餐！」Harry坐在餐桌旁，盯著教師餐桌Snape空出來的位置，著急的跟兩位好友嚷嚷。

「我很確定如果他來吃飯，就換我們吃不下了。Harry，你要吃你的羊排嗎？如果不吃可以給我嗎？」在塞了一堆食物進肚子之後，Ron總算找回了一些精神。Harry為了他的第一句話瞪了他一眼，但還是把羊排推給他。

Hermione至今仍舊臉色死白，她不是沒在魔藥課被扣過分數，但Snape教授今天伴隨扣分的言語嘲諷犀利到已經在她腦中烙下恐怖的回憶。但她還是勉強自己打起精神。「你別擔心，才剛下課不是嗎？說不定他等一下就過來了。」

Harry正想要繼續發表他對Severus的關心，一隻有力的手掌緊緊扣住他的左肩，指尖因過度用力而陷進他的肉裡。他吃痛一回頭，是Seamus Finnigan。

愛爾蘭男孩的臉色跟Hermione有的比，他一腳跨坐在Harry身旁的空位，放開原先掐在他肩上的手掌，忽地改以兩手箍住Harry的臂膀，用力的搖晃。「Harry，求求你，我求求你！拜託！」他悲天憫人的哀叫起來。「以後你跟他有什麼事在房間裡先解決完再出來可以嗎？可不可以不要這樣放他出來迫害世人嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚……」

他的語調雖然誇張，但其中的哀戚絕對是真切的；聲音說大不大但說小也不小，足夠周圍的同學都聽見，而聽見的人想起剛剛在魔藥課發生的事，無一不掩著嘴竊笑。感謝梅林Snape教授現在不在。

Seamus剛剛在課堂吞下第一個10點的扣分。他本來正跟Dean兩個人好好的在討論製藥的步驟，好吧，他們的確是有點嘻戲笑鬧，然後幼稚的推來推去而他趁機對Dean摸來摸去，直到陰沉的低音從他們身邊滑進來：「哦，真是甜蜜啊，但課堂上禁止打情罵俏，Finnigan先生。葛萊芬多扣十分。」

眾人一愣，他們懷疑這是霍格華茲辦學以來第一次有人因為這個原因被扣分；於是他們心念一轉，壞笑著認為黑髮教授的怨氣源自於性生活不美滿而產生的心態不平衡。他們憐憫的看了Harry一眼 －－ 沒想到Harry竟然外強中乾－－直到之後分數大量流失，事情失去了控制他們才發現不對勁……

但這些都不是Seamus現在抓著Harry哀嚎的原因。「Dean他被教授那樣一講了之後就不肯跟我說話了！我好不容易最近有點進展！」他湊近Harry，匆匆的越過中間眾多人頭瞥了眼坐在桌子另一端的黑人男孩，氣急敗壞的嘶聲說。「你們不可以自己幸福美滿了就這樣不顧我的死活……你不知道破壞別人的戀情會被騎士墜鬼馬踢嗎？」說完他痛哭著伏在Harry肩上，擦拭他的淚水跟鼻涕。

Ron呆愣的張大嘴巴，惹來Hermione嫌棄的肘擊。「Seamus追求Dean很久了，不要說你沒注意到。」

「Dean？！他不是直的嗎？！他還跟Ginny交往過！」

「Ginny那時候接了我的case幫我接近他。」Seamus的臉仍貼著Harry的肩頭，聲音悶悶的。「你不會不知道你妹專門接這種諮商案件吧？順帶一提，她還真是箇中好手。」

Harry看著面色驚恐的室友（Ron嚷嚷著要去教訓他的妹妹），決定把他交給Hermione去對付；他瞄了瞄還在絕望中的Seamus，趁他還沒把他的衣服完全浸透先把手抽開。「我倒覺得教授是在推你一把，他跟我說過他認為你追人的方法實在是很鱉腳。」而我也完全認同。「你要不要乾脆趁這時候跟他告白？再拖下去不知道還會有什麼狀況。」

「不！不可以！」Hermione不認同的大叫。下一秒驚覺不對，急忙降低自己的音量。「在這時候告白是要被討厭嗎？」她睜大雙眼，不認同直搖頭。

「我也覺得不可行。」一個輕脆的女聲介入他們的話題。正是霍格華茲的戀愛救世主Ginny Weasley。她跺步至Harry身邊，邊搖頭邊用可悲的眼神看著他。「遇到這種事情男生都挺沒大腦的，也難怪我的生意一直這麼好。」

「Ginny！」Ron見她自投羅網，立刻大聲咆哮。「妳竟然用這種方法賺外快，妳不怕我跟媽媽說嗎？」

「噓小聲一點！你會害我做不到生意！」紅髮女孩氣呼呼的瞪著她哥，嘶嘶的說。「還有，情感諮詢顧問是媽媽她們家族一向傳女不傳子的絕活，她還是家族紀錄保持人呢！」她沒好氣翻了翻眼。然後轉向Seamus，開始談起讓自己專程過來的正事：

「Seamus，我想你沒注意到，Dean早就因為你這一連串激動的行為而羞憤得跑出去了。」她雙手叉腰，不屑的用鼻孔用力的噴氣。「如果你還有心思在這邊嚎叫，還不如先到溫室旁那棵紅杉樹下等。我現在先去安撫Dean，然後會設計他經過溫室回來，你遇到他之後自己知道該怎麼辦。」

Seamus跳了起來，張望剛剛Dean 還坐著的位子，果然已經沒有那個黑人男孩的身影了。「哦，Ginny我愛妳！」他笑顏逐開，作勢要親吻女孩的臉，但餘光瞄到Ron陰霾的臉，急忙收回噘出去的嘴巴。下一秒飛也似的奔了出去。

「你跑錯邊了。」Ginny涼涼的在他身後喊道，滿意的看他急匆匆轉向。

她回過頭來，發現自己的哥哥和前男友傻愣的看著自己，咧開嘴笑了開來。「售後服務。」她聳聳肩，「Seamus是個好客人，出手挺大方的，值得永續經營。」

Ginny歡樂的朝他們擺擺手，然後往剛剛Dean消失的地方走去。

「Mione，妳很早就知道Ginny的副業嗎？」Ron傻的收不回自己的下巴，只能眼睜睜看著自己小妹帥氣的背影逐漸遠去。一連串的衝擊，導致他現在已經有些神情恍惚了。

「Ronald Weasley，我真的很少看到像你這樣遲鈍的人。」褐髮女巫白了他一眼，然後嘆了口氣搖搖頭。看看他，哪一件事他不是到了今天才知道的？「你究竟都把注意力放在什麼事情上啊？」她不耐的埋怨。

Ron轉頭盯著她，嚥了口唾液。「……妳？」

女巫的臉瞬間像個蒸氣火車頭一樣，發紅的冒著熱氣。剛剛的不耐煩跟怨氣都煙消雲散了。

哈利愉快的看著前方兩個可愛的好友陷入他們自己的世界裡，突然想念起了他那令人擔心的愛人。他的眼神再次轉回禮堂前方的教師餐桌－－還沒來？他皺眉，憶起早上上課時Severus幾乎沒有血色的臉和搖搖欲墜的身子，又想到年長的男友最近常說身體不舒服，心中的不安越來越強烈。

他沒有多想就站了起來，草率的跟兩個好友打了招呼（反正他們的心思也不在他身上了），急急忙忙的跑出餐廳，篤定的跑向他知道Severus現在會在的地方。

 

 

4.

 

當然是男人地窖的辦公室！還能是哪裡呢？

當Harry跑到地窖的時候已經氣喘噓噓、滿頭大汗。在來的路上他遇見幾個低年級生互相對彼此丟會爆炸和發出臭味的惡作劇商品，他來不及繞路，只好揮舞魔杖擋下那些攻擊（有一些炸彈反彈到了那些學生身上，他真的感到很抱歉）；過沒多久，又遇到皮皮鬼在走廊上設下的埋伏。幸好皮皮鬼一看他是Severus的愛人，乖乖的解除了那些陷阱。有個嚇人的男友還是有些好處的。

他邊跑邊有種錯覺，覺得自己頗像他小時候看Dudley玩的電動裡的主角，在城堡裡過五關斬六將的只為了救出公主。

哦公主，要是Severus知道他這樣想鐵定會把他給石化了。

他在要下到辦公室的樓梯上攔到了他要找的人，黑髮男人似乎正要走回辦公室。他的骨架在他的黑袍中顯得過於尖銳，他最近胃口不好，幾乎沒什麼吃東西。Harry在瞧見這樣的他之後，心臟酸楚的揪了起來。

Severus老遠聽到那凌亂的腳步聲就知道來的人是誰，敢在他辦公室旁邊這樣奔跑的沒有幾個人；而且惱人的是他不管怎麼唸都唸不聽。

他在轉過身之前繃緊自己的臉部的線條，想起早上荒謬的事情，他根本不必特別去假裝就能擁有最駭人冰寒的眼神。雙手自然而然的交叉在胸口，刻意隔出無形的距離，等著那個魯莽的小子朝自己跑來。

「你永遠學不會規矩嗎？」他輕蔑的嘲弄，黑色的長袍有效的武裝了他自己。

Harry卻完全無心於他說的話。他一停下來，就急切的一把拉過男人，把他拉近自己，「你要去哪裡？你為什麼不去吃午餐？你早餐有吃嗎？McGonagall教授有幫你們準備早餐嗎？」他毫無章法的丟了一堆問題，同時焦急的探著頭，仔仔細細的左右上下打量他。「人還不舒服嗎？昨晚又熬夜了嗎？我不是說你今天早上有會就不要太晚睡嗎？」他越著急，越顯現他對男人的在意。

他焦急的語氣讓Severus也不由得軟化了表情；但他的雙手卻相反的將自己抱得更緊，像是這個動作能補償他臉上顯現出來的軟弱。「你要我先回答你哪個問題？」

「哦……」Harry這才發現自己的慌亂，尷尬的用右手撓撓頭。

「魯莽，短視，為所欲為，做事顧前不顧後。我可不是你的老媽子，一輩子這樣盯著你。」早上Madam Pomfrey評論Harry的一些話，也的確說中Severus心裡某小部份的想法，所以他可以更加不留情的指責Harry，而他已經很久沒有這樣唸他了。

他知道自己的確在某些地方任Harry太過為所欲為，失去了他成年人應有的成熟作為。不曉得現在後悔並開始補救有沒有用？

Harry顯然感到很委屈，他甚至癟起嘴，軟軟的嘟嚷。「我只是擔心你……」

「我可好的很。」他冷哼一聲。「如果你真的為我著想，就請你離開。一看到你我的頭就開始很痛。」說完，他隨即轉身，就要踏進辦公室。

但Harry眼明手快的拉住他的臂膀。「怎麼回事？你今天上課時看起來很糟。發生什麼事了？如果是我又做錯了什麼，我道歉，你別氣了，這樣對你的身體不好。」

Severus試圖掙脫他的箝制，但不論他怎麼用力的拉扯，Harry都不為所動。他只好悻悻然的任他就這麼抓著自己。

Harry這小鬼頭變滑頭了！他憤憤不平的想。

戰爭剛結束後，他們兩人講不到三句話就可以吵起來：一個總是無盡的嘲諷，另一個則常常惱羞成怒的大吼；而現在不管Severus又在嘲弄或是生氣些什麼，Harry第一個反應就是示弱，先道歉再說－－反正的確大部份時候都是他的錯。

哦，這實在很甜蜜，讓他當下想氣也氣不起來；卻也往往等事情都告一段落之後才讓他後知後覺的發現自己又被Harry給哄騙了。

他板著面孔又瞪了拉住他的青年一眼，後者正睜著無辜的綠眸擔憂的望著他。

「你以為我不知道你在意的是你們學院的分數嗎？」最後，他只能乾乾的這樣回應。打死他他也說不出他真正在生氣的原因。

Harry急忙搖頭。「分數我再賺回來就好，」他們這一學期的魁地奇打得很好。「你的身體狀況才是我關注的，我今天早上看到你的樣子可嚇壞了，哪有心思去想你扣我們的分數。」

Severus說不出話來，只好又瞪他一眼，看著年輕男人還在急切的查看自己的身體狀況。

到底是誰教Harry說這些話的，真是該死！

「很好，你果然在這！我說過不要讓我來地窖逮……Potter先生，你也在！」

Madam Pomfrey高亢的大吼聲經過在地窖的石牆間迴盪之後，更顯威嚴。Harry被她嚇了一跳，而沒注意到手中抓著的Severus在見到女巫的那一刻掙扎的更加厲害。

「Madam Pomfrey。」Harry向她打招呼。訕訕的放開手中的男人。他還沒臉皮厚到可以在別人面前跟Severus拉拉扯扯的。

女巫只是匆匆對他點點頭，接著立刻轉頭不耐煩的繼續朝黑髮教授叨唸。「我就知道不能相信你，你難道不能更加注意自己的身體嗎？幸好我已經預料到會有這種情形發生就先過來了。Severus，請開門好嗎？我想在你辦公室裡面談論這件事會比較恰當。」她狐疑的打量著Harry，「Potter先生知道了？」

「知道什麼？！」不顧Severus像是要殺人的眼神，Harry趕忙問。

Madam Pomfrey卻反倒噤聲了。她朝Severus不解的挑起眉頭。

「Potter，你先回去！」Severus趁著這個空檔厲聲道。麻煩事總是一個接著一個，讓他想喘個氣都不行。

「我不要！」Harry著急的大叫，「Madam Pomfrey為什麼在這？你的身體已經糟成這樣了嗎？」

「Potter！」

「我不走！」

Madam Pomfrey眼珠子在兩個僵持不下的男人之間遊轉，並且立刻下了決定。「你們兩個都一起進去！Severus，你這麼大聲是要全校的人都聽到嗎？」這話有效的讓魔藥教授噤聲。「我認為Potter先生最好留下來一起聽，接下來的幾個月他必須幫你注意很多事情，如果他夠負責任的話。」她瞪了Harry一眼，但Harry卻被瞪的莫名其妙。

「Severus，請開門好嗎？」

年長的男人還是僵著臉一動也不動，眼神裡充滿嫌惡。

「很好，那我們回醫務室也可以。如果你不介意今天那邊擠滿了被惡作劇商品弄傷的學生們的話。你的小秘密隨時都有可能走漏出去；顯然這是你想要的。」

Severus厭惡的咬牙切齒，好半晌才憤恨的轉過身去，唸出口令，打開辦公室的門。

Madam Pomfrey一進辦公室裡就從口袋中掏出一本書，放在Severus的辦公桌上。Harry伸長脖子想看清楚那本書的封面到底寫了什麼，卻被Severus一個箭步用身體擋住。他懊惱的哼了一聲。

「書也給了，妳可以回去了。沒有了我們的校醫，醫務室裡頭那些小巨怪可會嚇得不知所措呢。」看得出來Severus今天心情跟脾氣都很不好，他比平時還要更加沒有耐心。

如果換成是別人恐怕會被他嚇住，但Madam Pomfrey可不是一般人。「我知道你不歡迎我，可是我也不需要你的歡迎。」她雙手插腰挑釁的說。她對付受傷和生病的Severus很多年了，他絕對是最難對付的病人，所以她自然知道在這情形之下該怎麼做。「該告訴你的事情我會說的。但再那之前，我認為Potter先生該知道發生了什麼事，而我希望是由你自己親口告訴他。」

她看向Harry，而後者擔憂的神情緩和了她原本嚴厲的目光，她僵硬的扯開嘴角。「Potter先生，請先坐下好嗎？」她指了指桌子前的辦公椅。

「哦得了，妳以為我真的會相信早上那些事嗎？那些荒謬又愚蠢至極的話？」他說。撐著身體的手指緊緊抓住桌沿。「妳們要發瘋可以，但我不會一起！」

Harry緊張的看著他心愛的男人又亂發脾氣，焦慮的蹙起眉。「Madam Pomfrey，請問Severus到底怎麼了？情況很糟嗎？」

「Potter先生，你先坐下來再說。」她手放在他的肩頭，將他按進椅子裡。她瞥了一眼已經氣到不打算說任何話的男人，「很好，看來某人不打算告訴你，那麼只好由我來跟你說。」彷彿示威一般的，她先朝了Severus笑了一下。「最近你是否有注意到Severus身體的一些異狀？諸如容易疲憊、沒有胃口又常常想吐，甚至還會暈眩？」

Harry邊點著頭邊坐下，他的擔心全寫在臉上。

Madam Pomfrey滿意的微笑，接著深吸了一口氣－－她還是有些緊張的。「那是因為他懷孕了。」

「什麼？！」

Harry以高分貝尖叫著，屁股都還沒坐熱就跳了起來，嚇得原本離他很近的Madam Pomfrey倒退了三步。「他什麼？！懷、懷懷懷懷懷孕？！」他驚訝的瞪著她，又轉頭看了Severus一眼，接著再轉頭回來驚恐的望著她，又轉頭看了臉色鐵青的愛人一眼。

Madam Pomfrey有些擔心他的脖子會扭傷。

「魔法界的男巫可以懷孕？！」他繼續尖叫。

「呃，照道理說，也不是不行，只是大約幾十年到幾百年才會出現一個案例；而且那些大多不是純血統的人類……Severus是少數幾位不具有Veela血統但還是能懷孕的男巫，這類的例子通常是意外發生的，無法刻意人為。上次這樣的情形是發生在大約六十年前。」

Harry的嘴還是驚訝的張大著，他綠色的眸子在這種情形之下顯得有些驚悚。「多、多久了？妳們什麼時候發現……哦，今天早上！一定是今天早上發現的對嗎？」那麼Severus今天反常的行為就有了解釋。

Madam Pomfrey點點頭。「懷孕兩個月。今天早上若不是Albus的提醒，我們根本想不到那方面去，這件事完全超乎我們的想像－－畢竟Severus的身體在他中了蛇毒之後一直都不好，他最近這些懷孕的症狀跟他原本的不舒服其實沒什麼區別。」她責備的看了Severus一眼。「也因此，我今天來這裡是要叮嚀他－－剛好你也在－－一些身為孕夫應該注意的事情，他現在是兩個人的身體，可不能再跟以前一樣亂來了。」

「當然當然！」Harry激動的手舞足蹈。

「剛剛我已經把懷孕手冊給了Severus，Harry，請確保他不會把它燒掉或是銷毀。」Harry連忙認同的稱是。「但只有手冊還是不夠的，那只適合一般的孕婦跟孕夫，而Severus的生活習慣一直都很糟，」Harry更加用力的點頭，「這代表，他有更多要改進的地方。因為他一開始就沒有為了懷孕調養身體，而突然懷孕，非常有可能拖累他自己原本的健康狀況。Harry你懂得這之間的重要性嗎？我是說，」她停了一下，「你會選擇留下這個孩子吧。」Madam Pomfrey危險的瞇起眼睛。說到底，她還是無法相信Harry在這年紀能負起這樣的責任。

「妳什麼意思？！」Harry大吼，帶著被冒犯的怒氣。「那可是我的孩子！為什麼我會不要他？」他沒有看見坐在另外一邊的愛人因為他的這句話有了一點放鬆。

Madam Pomfrey滿意的笑了。「很好。那麼，請你拿張紙跟筆好嗎？要記下的事情可不少。」

Severus的辦公桌上最不缺的就是這兩樣東西，Harry立刻乖乖坐回椅子上，就著桌子一條一條的記錄Madam Pomfrey的叮嚀。

那些事情不外乎是早中晚餐都要吃，不可熬夜，多注意自己的情緒、不能再隨便發脾氣（Severus在一旁大吼著他才沒有亂發脾氣），更不能再長期待在大釜前面那樣接觸魔藥（這次Madam Pomfrey在男人發出任何聲響之前就劈了一記眼刀過去，成功的阻止了原本應有的怒吼跟嘲諷）。

「對了，也要記得多讓Severus曬點太陽散散步，他需要陽光，他或許不在意長期待在地窖裡頭，但這對孩子不好。」最後，她這樣補充。「Severus，去禁林裡頭採藥草可不能算是散步的一種。」

「妳要不要乾脆把我關在囚牢裡面算了，哈！」等到她確認Harry把她所有的注意事項都記了下來之後，魔藥學教授再也忍不住的叫囂。

「哦，Severus，相信我，如果最後我發現這是唯一一個可以確保你跟孩子的健康跟安全的方法，我會那麼做的。」女巫開心的看著男人吞下敗仗，只能氣得面紅耳赤。

她心滿意足的轉回頭，向Harry點頭致意過後，提著自己的裙擺離去。

留下Harry跟他的魔藥學教授在房間裡大眼瞪小眼。

 

5.

 

Harry手中緊緊攢著那張寫滿了注意事項的羊皮紙，雖然他很努力告訴自己這張紙的重要性，但它還是被他捏得挺淒慘的；他難得兇惡的看著他的愛人教授；後者也不甘示弱的瞇著眼睛怒視他。瞪人一向都是Severus的強項，也因此Harry很快就敗下陣來，眼睛酸得直流淚水。他只好收回最後變得很滑稽的眼神（眼皮抖動得跟抽筋一樣），長吐了一口氣，放下那張紙然後站起來，慢步至黑髮教授的面前。

Severus還是向後半靠著他的桌子，這個高度對Harry來說比較輕鬆，使他一低頭就可以對上Severus依舊噴射火燄的雙眼。

「為什麼不跟我說？！」他語氣透著不悅，眉間的皺褶長的跟男人有得拼。「你們一早就曉得了，剛剛就應該告訴我。你本來打算瞞到什麼時候？」

Severus嘴角不屑的撇動。「你的腦袋永遠令我驚訝不已。」他假腥腥的讚嘆。「連巨怪都不會相信的事情，黃金救世主竟然會當真。」他本想再次在胸前架起雙手，但Harry一開始就以手壓住他的手掌，讓他無法成功。

真的是一頭巨怪，力氣怎麼這麼大？

「所以你不認為這是真的？」Harry有些訝異。

這真是個好問題。Severus倒抽一口氣，被冒犯似的瞪圓黑色的眼，無聲搜索著Harry綠寶石般的雙眼裡頭滿是疑惑與關心；那太過單純了，這令他惶恐；他無法承受再多一點的對望，最後只好逃跑般的別開頭，垂著眸子看向地板。

他其實很矛盾，說實話，有很大的一部份他根本否認他懷孕這件事（就連說出懷孕這兩個字都讓他反胃）；但有很小的一部份，在那個驗孕咒語溫暖了他的腹部然後飄出令人感到祥和的光芒之後，他發現自己竟然不安的躁動，腹部的肌肉對那溫柔有著記憶，一直提醒他那裡或許真的有些什麼。就算只有這麼一小部份的可能性，他也害怕。

「男巫懷孕沒有你想的那麼簡單。」他咬著牙不耐煩的解釋。「你以為你總是可以輕易做到別人做不到的事，所以認為就連這種事都能做到嗎？」

Harry歪了歪頭。「我也不能確定。自從我被告知我是一名巫師之後，這個世界裡的事情跟東西總是令我驚訝，常常我難以接受的事情大家卻都像是理所當然一樣。我不知道男人懷孕是不是其中一項。」

「那我現在就可以告訴你：它不是！」男人忿然的抬頭低吼，但在對上Harry的眼睛之後又趕忙低下頭。「你以為巫師們努力找出讓男巫生子的方法有多久了？幾百年以來關於這個題目出版了上百本的書，卻沒有任何一個可以辦到。你怎麼可能相信它就發生在我身上。」

「因為……我相信Madam Pomfrey？」Harry笑著說。「從我進這所學校以來，我能確定，關於醫療疾病的事情，相信她絕沒有壞處。想想你的傷。」

Severus翻個白眼。而Harry恰好彎下身子，看到他的表情，嘴巴咧得更大。一旦他的愛人只是擺出臭臉，卻不開口譏諷，就代表他讓步了。

Harry鬆心的上前一步，用雙手輕輕放在黑衣男人的身旁，下巴置在他肩上。「Sev，你害怕嗎？」Severus身子一僵。但Harry沒有時間給他回應，緊接著說：「我很害怕。」他低頭用臉頰廝磨男人乾燥的肌膚，雙手更加用力的摟住他。「剛開始我很開心，但現在我很害怕。」

而這就是Severus害怕的事情：他害怕Harry的反應，他害怕Harry會因害怕而逃跑。他呼吸一窒，有種想要抽身逃開的衝動。

Harry只是個17歲的少年。雖然他頂著個救世主的名稱，遭遇過比其他同年齡的人還要堅困的處境，但那是環境逼出來的。而現在的Harry好不容易可以退下魔法界對他的注目和期待，終於可以隨心所欲的擁有自己的人生，或許目前Harry還因為一時衝動跟新奇會願意跟他在一起，但在一起一輩子又是另外一回事了－－更別提，在這麼年輕就有個孩子還什麼的。

他生氣自己竟真的就這麼跟個可以當自己兒子的男孩（還不是男人）進入關係，且原來他比他自己想的還要投入跟他的這一切。他害怕失去－－這也讓他決定跟Harry拉開距離。

於是他掙扎著想要逃開Harry的擁抱，甚至決定如果逃不開，就算要逼他拿起魔杖對抗他也無妨。

但Harry沒有讓他有那個機會。

「你不聽聽我害怕什麼嗎？」Harry小心的拉開一點距離，小心翼翼的將臉湊近他的，「我怕你不要這個小孩，或者，不要我。」

Severus一愣。

「我怕你害怕了。」Harry的聲音很輕柔，彷彿怕驚動他那般的小心謹慎；但裡面藏著的憂懼卻也是顯而易見的。

男人只能眼睛瞬也不瞬的呆看著他轉而深沉的墨綠色眸子，說不出任何否定的話。因為就在幾秒前他的確有過那樣的想法。如果他真的有了孩子，他想著他該離Harry遠一點，遠到自己不會陷得那麼深；或是另一種極端的想法，如果沒有孩子，他跟Harry或許還能再多一些相伴的時光。而Harry怕的，則是他這種行為。

對彼此和自己都沒有信心的兩個人，距離他們內心的恐懼成真只差這麼一步。

他沉吟著，Harry有耐心的摟著他，一隻手揉著他的後腦杓，將他的頭輕壓進他的肩窩裡。

「我也怕我不能當個好爸爸。你知道的，在我童年時期的監護人讓我睡在碗櫥裡，還把我當成奴僕使喚。」Harry雲淡風輕的笑說，Severus聞言頓了一下，反手捉緊了他胸前的袍子。

「而我擁有的父親並不會比沒有父親強到哪裡去。」Severus悶聲道。他的話引來Harry更緊迫的擁抱。

這也是他惶恐的原因之一；他的臉貼著Harry的領子，不被察覺的沉了眼光。Harry跟他都不是在健全的家庭裡成長，他破碎的童年使他不能明白擁有健全的家庭是什麼感覺；Harry給他的，他總認為是一場隨時會醒的夢，就如同童年不喝酒的父親，和一個疼愛他的母親，在下一秒這樣的和樂融融就可能破滅。

年輕的青年低下頭，以唇輕輕摩擦他的耳廓，貼著那美麗的弧線低語。「我堅信我們兩個將會如同你的母親愛你那樣愛我們的孩子。」

「我毫不懷疑這點。至少我可以確定，我絕對不會像我的母親一樣，為了我的父親而犧牲孩子。」他冷哼一聲，然而身體卻更加向另外一人湊近。。

他們實際在一起的日子還不夠久得讓他們有機會討論到以後的規劃，現階段他們將所有時間都耗費在把自己的身體跟另外那個人的纏在一起－－這對Severus來說已經很了不起了。但今天早上一個炸彈般的消息卻讓一切都變了調。他們跳過一大堆程序，甚至跳過應該有的磨合和考驗，直接奔向Harry同齡人大概還要再三到五年才能到達的階段。而現在他們被迫著要面對未來的規劃了。他們都有共識，理解他們該以嚴肅的態度處理這個題目。

Harry咯咯笑著放開了他。然後召喚來一張椅子，扶著男人坐下－－Severus的臉色更加蒼白了。「我簡直都可以想像，要是我做錯了什麼事，絕對會進不了家門口。」他召來另一張凳子，坐在他對面，拉起他一隻手，握在自己的掌中。

家。

一個這麼簡單的字，但他們兩人盼了一生都得不到。

Severus因這突如其來的感慨染墨了他的瞳孔。「我不認為，」他停頓，「我不認為在17歲就有個孩子會是你想要的。」Severus望著自己跟那人的手，對方溫熱的體溫傳向他冰冷的肢體末稍；他面色猙獰的咬了咬牙關，光是說出這句話就用盡了他的自尊心。

「我當然想要！」Harry錯愕的大吼。手無意識的用力，捏痛了他的手指。「你跟Madam Pomfrey都認為我年紀不夠去承擔責任，對嗎？」他的面頰因賭氣而泛紅。「是的，我一開始的確很訝異，我從沒想過我有可能突然變成一個爸爸。但，下一秒我卻很開心！因為你！如果我可以選擇，那麼我也會選擇現在這個時間點。我或許才17，但你呢？如果要等我都畢業了找到了工作有了經濟基礎，那你該幾歲了？到那個時候，就算你懷孕了，我也不可能讓你生！你想想看那有多危險！」他的牙齒磨得喀喀作響，兇悍的表情讓Severus畏縮了一下－－非常奇怪的，他們並沒有想到換一個人生看看。但這似乎一開始就不是任何一個選項。

Harry Potter吼著他的魔藥學教授，而後者卻沒有任何立場吼回去，這個情景怎麼看都應該列入霍格華茲的校史記錄當中。

吃鱉從來不在Severus的考量裡，尤其對像還是年紀只有他一半的小情人。但現在這個情形他也知道還是噤聲才是自保的上策。

「你怎麼知道－－」

「怎麼知道你可能會選擇不要我？」Harry終於鬆開他的的手指，不服氣的哼了幾聲，但手中的動作卻相反的溫柔，細細的揉搓他被自己弄疼的指節。

Severus默認。

「因為你不相信我，你不相信我這麼一個17歲的男孩說想跟你定下來是認真的；縱使我已經因為這件事跟你吵過一百次。」他弩弩嘴。「而你在絕望的時候總有些很可怕的念頭，常常選擇玉石俱焚。」他頓了一下，接著說。「但你的擔憂是對的，如果換成是我，我也不會輕易相信。所以沒關係，我還有時間可以慢慢向你証明－－反正我才17歲不是嗎？我還有很多年。」他以這點自嘲。

Harry向他拍胸脯保證了很多很多次，保證他不是一時心血來潮，保證他想跟他一直在一起。但他至今才只交過一個女朋友，懂什麼叫做一輩子？（Harry在跟他交往之前還是處男呢，Severus壞想。）所以Severus從未當真，他總是開口說很多嘲弄的話，傷害了Harry，兩個脾氣從來都不好的人為了這件事爭執過不少次，然後一次又一次後悔的發現他們該用這個時間去跟對方親密，而不是去吵架。這次是唯一一次他真的把Harry講的這些話聽進去，畢竟在現在的狀況下，爭執這個對自己沒有好處。

雖然他為了自己失去諷刺Harry的機會而憤慨著。

他沒好氣的從男孩手中抽回自己的手，奄奄的扯著嘴。最後的最後，只能毫無攻擊力的說道：「油腔滑調。」他嫌惡的樣子惹笑Harry，他前傾上身，迅速的在他臉上偷得一個吻，然後在他真的火大之前逃開。

Severus必須承認，現在事情的發展太過出乎他的意料，讓他有些不知所措。半個小時前他還拒絕相信他懷孕的可能性，但現在Harry莫名的樂觀竟牽著他的鼻子走。

他決定，就算不為了別的事情疏離Harry，再怎麼樣也要為了保全自己的智商，跟Harry保持一點距離。

人家說笨蛋是會傳染的。他現在開始擔心這個。不知道笨會不會遺傳……

「呃，那麼我想，我們現在該有很多事要注意了，」Harry搔搔他的頭，「如果你真的懷孕的話。」他沒什麼魄力的補上這句話。「我得先把那本書看完……」他站了起來，大手撈起Madam Pomfrey放著的孕婦參考手冊。他還真沒想過他有一天會需要研讀這玩意兒，新奇的挑高眉頭，正想開個什麼玩笑的時候看見Severus兇狠的表情 ，嚇的立刻收起輕浮的態度，乖的像是在看魔藥學課本一樣。

「把那東西拿走，我還有別的事情要忙。」魔藥學教授心裡盤算著另外一件事。他在成為孕夫前可是一位學者，而發生在他身上的事情他必須好好弄清楚。他跟著站起身，朝Harry不在乎的擺擺手。事實上他一想起那本書就倒胃口。

於是詳讀待產手冊以及記牢所有該注意的事情，在理所當然的氣氛之中算在Harry的頭上。

Harry抿著嘴，從最前頭開始翻，但沒翻幾頁就看得連皺眉頭。他早該想到，男巫懷孕幾乎是不可能的事情，那麼自然是不可能會有書教導巫師該怎麼待產，光是描述懷孕症狀就大不相同。他拿起桌上的羽毛筆，大筆一揮，刪掉了諸如分泌物增加、月事沒來這類的描述；但他保留了乳房腫脹，打算晚上來證實看看。

 他又往後翻幾頁，看到了他在麻瓜世界上小學時在課本裡看過的幾張圖；懷孕這種事，不論是女巫還是麻瓜，其實生理結構沒什麼差別。圖片用剖面圖分別表現懷孕的週數；他一眼就找到8週這個數字。

他小心的轉過頭去，偷偷打量Severus一向被黑色長袍包得緊緊實實的腹部，他一向迷戀那身黑袍子，更熱愛一顆一顆釦子的解開那個禁慾的象徵，哦，這種反差真是折磨人。但今天他的想法倒是神聖了一點，他想像在那下頭也有一個像圖片裡小小的跟葡萄乾沒啥兩樣的小巫師，想著想著，傻笑了起來。但他忘了，被人注意太久，那個人也是會有感覺的。

「Potter，你若是再盯著我的肚子看，我會讓你再也看不了任何東西。」Severus對他的目光忍無可忍，氣得差點把手中的書折成兩半。

Harry抖了一下，努力將自己縮回那本沒多大的手冊後面，將它當成可以保護自己的城牆。但Harry Potter從來都不是個知難而退的小子，也很難學到教訓。

「那借我摸……」男人已經將魔杖舉了半高。Harry連忙祭出他最近最擅用的招術：

「對不起我錯了。」那就是無條件投降。

 

 

6.

 

Harry心不在焉的度過下午的進階符咒學課，他好幾次想跟Hermione和Ron分享他剛剛才得知的人生大事，但總在最後一秒咬住自己的舌頭；於是乎，他選擇沉浸在自己的思緒裡面，不時的露出傻笑，直到Ron肘擊他的胸肋骨，提醒他教授正在叫他的名字。

但Flitwick教授卻沒有責怪他的分神，他甚至還俏皮的對他眨眨眼，惹得Harry羞紅了臉。這下課堂裡驚聲四起，同學們竊竊私語：沒想到Harry連Flitwick教授都勾搭上了，Harry的魅力真是不分種族啊。

下了課Harry連晚餐都直接放棄，歸（教授寢室）心似箭就要往地窖衝，卻被這學期葛萊分多的魁地奇隊長，也就是自己的好友，Ron Weasley抓了領子直接帶走。

「嘿，夥計，我真的祝福你跟教授兩人，但你不能這樣沒事就往他那邊跑。縱慾過度會出問題的。」紅髮隊長涼涼的說道。「他總是這樣精神不濟的樣子你得負一半的責任。而且今晚要練球，我講過很多次。」

Harry的領子還在他手中（他恨Ron的身高），咬牙切齒卻也滿臉通紅的瞪著Ron。他討厭Ron的話，因為他去地窖的原因除了今天是擔心Severus的身體之外，其餘日子還真被Ron給說中了。

等他汗涔涔的練完球，也已經快接近宵禁。（順帶一提，Ron從沒像今天一樣生氣他的表現，他今天連金探子的影子都沒看到，更別說好端端的坐在掃帚上，下一秒卻自己跌下去。）當他打開Severus辦公室的門，只看見成堆的書本疊在書桌上，像是一排城牆，而Severus就坐在那城牆的後方，只露出黑色的頭頂。

看來Severus把圖書館裡面跟男巫懷孕有關的書籍都借回來了。

他放輕腳步，躡手躡腳的走到書桌的一側，拉了張凳子坐下來。隨手順起靠他最近的那堆書最頂端的一本精裝硬皮書，「改質魔法陣理論探討及應用」，打開翻沒幾頁又自討沒趣的放回去。他魔法古文和魔法陣的成績比魔藥學還糟。

「葛萊芬多有窮到無法提供球員淋浴設備了嗎？」Severus頭也不抬，依舊埋頭在一本書頁泛黃且紙張邊緣都開始風化的古書裡頭。

Harry隔了幾秒才想到他是在嫌棄自己的汗味。「有嗎？」他拉起自己衣襟，湊近鼻頭卻什麼都聞不到。練球時有專屬的球衣，練完球他也把自己沖洗得乾乾淨淨，照道理是不可能沾上什麼味道的。

他本來想湊到Severus的身旁，要他聞聞看，但下秒就看到男人抬起頭，額際滲著薄汗，臉色發青，五官痛苦的扭曲。再下一秒，他就被男人用魔杖指著，一陣光芒包圍他，直到他發現他全身散發出一種果香。

「噢，好酸，是檸檬……」那味道酸得Harry的臉全攪在一起。

「你也可以選擇滾回你的寢室。」Severus的聲音仍因不適而虛弱，但在聞到那味道之後表情沒有那麼糾結了。

噢不，是孕吐的症狀！「不舒服嗎？」他跳了起來，卻見男人舉起手，要他不要亂接近他。Harry只好委屈的癟著嘴，拉著凳子後退，直到Severus滿意的看他坐在不會影響到自己的距離，又轉頭回去專心在他的書上。

「有任何成果？」他怯生生的問。

「也許有。」他眼睛直勒勒的盯著艱澀的古魔文，給個模稜兩可的回答。「也許沒有。」

「例如？」

Severus終於不耐煩的把筆摔在桌上，抿長唇線，在幾個深呼吸之間用空洞的眼神盯著Harry。Harry被他看得毛骨悚然。「例如，」他黏稠的聲音緩緩溢出，「懷孕的男人只要將他的伴侶殺死以其鮮血獻祭，就能獲得他全部的魔力讓胎兒順利長大而我一點也不介意這麼做？」

Harry花了大約兩秒鐘擔憂了自己的生命安危。直到他看見Severus愉悅的揚起眼角。

他羞惱的低啐一聲。「我很認真的想了解，你就不能認真一點回答嗎？」

「我回答得很認真。這個答案出自一本中古世紀的魔法陣書籍，裡面其中一篇著述兩個男人如何用鮮血和祭壇魔咒創造出一個生命；這真是我查到最沒用的資訊了。」Severus不屑的指著被他丟到遠方的一疊顯然沒有用處的書。「你的魔藥學論文都寫得比那個來的有價值一點點。」

Harry無辜的摸摸鼻子。「所以說，目前毫無進展？」

Severus沒好氣的睨了他一眼，「我說了，也許有。」他重述。「與最近那個懷孕的男巫案例相關的著作有提到幾種藥材，我想往那方面再查點資料。」

Harry嘟起嘴；雖然他十分想幫忙，但他在這方面從來都派不上用場。於是他只能打起精神笑著說：「幸好，還有找到點線索。」

Severus的眼神更加強烈的不耐。「我說了，也許沒有。你確定你有在聽我說話嗎？」Harry一付被怒氣梗住的表情，「我目前查到的資料，沒有任何一個案例是有關連的－－文獻記載的線索指向的都是不同領域的魔法。這代表，發生在我們身上的事情也很可能是因為完全不一樣的原因。」這使他很煩躁，研究一個完全沒有規律可循的事情。

但從他口中說出來的話顯然逗樂了Harry，當他聽到Severus用了「我們」這一個字。他傻笑了起來，嘗試安慰他的愛人。「我相信你可以找到的。如果需要什麼幫忙，我很樂意讓你使喚。」

「我懷疑你能派得上什麼用場。」魔藥教授誇張的嘆氣。「你把你該做的做好我就謝天謝地了。那本手冊你看完了嗎？」

「哦，說到這個！」Harry立刻跳了起來。「你該睡了，親愛的。書上說孕夫的作息要正常，而且不能太操勞。從今天開始你不能再那麼熬夜了。」他說著邊向他走去。

他的反應讓Severus警戒的向後退了兩步。「我們還沒確定我真的懷孕了。」

「但也不能確定沒有不是嗎？你要拿這個機率冒險？」Harry搖頭砸著舌頭，長臂一伸將有著不好預感的教授攬入懷中，邊往他的寢室方向走。「你總要我多看書，不要太自作主張，我現在正在聽你的話啊。」

「你到底想幹嘛？」Severus急停在他寢室的門口，腳像生根般的一動也不動。他覺得Harry的態度太怪了點，有點太過……殷勤？

「我只是想當個認真向學的好學生。」Harry攤開另一隻空閒的手，露出無比真誠的表情。「我在手冊上看到一個懷孕的症狀，想探討究竟是不是真的。你知道的，這也是另一種驗證的方法。」

如果Severus沒有看到他眼睛裡閃爍的調皮的光芒，他或許會感動這個無可救藥的學生終於開竅了。但不，他沒這麼容易就上當。他雙手在胸前交叉，用獵豹盯住獵物的眼神看向Harry。「你可以就在這兒，」他頭點地，「 驗證你要驗證的東西。還是，你到底又在打什麼壞主意？」

Harry裝成沒事的樣子，但視線已因心虛飄移開來。「呃，不太好吧。」他將視線瞄向被Severus雙臂夾在中間的前胸，很沒用的自己先臉紅了起來。「呃，你可能需要，呃，就是，那個衣服……」

「衣服什麼？」Severus把臉湊近他－－只是為了增加威嚴，當然不是因為好奇－－Harry囁嚅的更加厲害了。

「恩昂偶臟……」

「什麼？」

「恩昂……」

「你的舌頭被你自己吃掉了嗎？大聲一點！」

「乳、乳房腫脹！」Harry視死如歸的大喊。喊出口了又捂住自己的嘴。但已經來不及了。

他只看到兩隻冒著熊熊火燄的眼睛，然後過幾秒人就已經被魔法給丟到走廊上頭。Harry揉著疼痛的屁股，手腳並用的想爬起來，Severus已擋在入口處。

「在我把事情查得水落石出之前，你休想再碰我任何一根手指。」他嚴峻的聲音像是能凍出一層寒冰，Harry坐在地上以下往上更覺得他的臉色青得有如厲鬼。

「哦對了，」Severus去而折返，「忘了說，就算最後我沒有」他痛苦的停頓，「 懷孕，你都別想碰我，在你知道什麼叫作防護措施以前。」

最後的最後，Severus Snape總算找回了他屬於成年人的魄力。

 

 

7.

 

儘管前一天的晚上被人從房間裡丟到陰冷的走廊上，但最後Harry還是睡得十分甜美，他甚至有點擔心自己有些過於大而化之。他假設如果是其他人遇到跟他一樣的問題，例如Ron跟Hermione，大概會鬧到Molly用貓頭鷹寄吼叫信來。但如果一樣是男巫懷孕呢？他想了想Seamus跟Dean（雖然這實在是很考驗他的想像力），大概他們也會開心到跳上跳下的。男巫懷孕這種事還真是梅林的恩賜，想到這裡，他就覺得自己過於樂觀沒什麼不對了。

昨晚他被趕回寢室之後把懷孕手冊又拿出來翻了一會兒。他昨天都沒機會矯正Severus吃飯的習慣，今天這可派上用場了。他用紅色的墨水在不宜食用的那一頁打了個星號，提醒自己若看到裡面列出的食物出現在Severus的盤子裡，要立刻把它們挑掉。

他打賭Severus鐵定恨死他這種多管閒事的行為，但如果是在大廳當中，Severus或多或少還是會顧忌大家的目光，不會對他發火。Harry驚嘆自己的厚臉皮，但隨即想到這是時勢創造出來的產物，絕非他個人本意。

所以他起得比平時來得早一些，拿著手冊等在Severus寢室通往大廳的走道上。畢竟Severus還是有很大的機率不會到大廳吃飯的，基於他以往不良的生活習慣，他總是在寢室喝了一杯咖啡就說他用過餐了。

當Severus走過轉角看到Harry站在那裡等他時，他冷哼了一聲彷彿一點也不訝異在這看到他。「你該不會從昨晚就守在這了？」他狡黠的笑問。

 

Harry睨他一眼，選擇不回應他的嘲笑。他張望了四周，確認都沒有學生經過才從口袋裡拿出那本小手冊，翻到他記了重點的那一頁，「這裡，」他將書塞到他面前，「看好了，這個這個跟這個前三個月的時候都要少吃，尤其是瓜類的水果、咖啡跟生食，有些cheese也不可以，更不可以喝酒，也不能挑食，每一種都要吃一點；我知道你都會把胡蘿蔔挑開，我以前都會幫你吃掉，但現在我不能這麼做了。哦，還有魔藥！盡量不要再喝了，如果你要喝，我會去Madam Pomfrey那邊拿孕夫可以用的……你有在聽我說話嗎？！」

Severus面無表情的依著Harry在他耳邊絮絮叨叨，理應感到煩躁他卻覺得溫暖，但他當然不會讓Harry知道。「我會自己斟酌。」

「斟酌？！」Harry聞言驚叫。「不，這事沒有妥協的餘地。不能吃的就是不能吃。」

「我說過了，我們還沒有確定我真的懷孕，這麼小心翼翼的很可笑。」顧慮這裡隨時會有人經過，Severus只能氣急敗壞的嘶聲說道。

「但你昨天差點孕吐了你記得嗎？你要用這個機率去賭嗎？」Harry用著他一貫使用的理由，焦急的圍著Severus團團轉。

「Potter停下來！你讓我很煩躁！」

「你才讓我很火……」Harry本想頂嘴，突地想起什麼似的閉上嘴巴。「哦對不起，我不是故意的，你不要發脾氣。」他突兀的停下方才的動作，反而是輕聲細語溫柔的對他說。

懷孕手冊裡記載，孕夫需保持愉悅的心情。而要保持良好的心情，另一伴的關懷很重要。

Severus決定要收回他剛剛的話，這一切雖然溫暖，但真夠煩的。「夠了，Potter，停止你的行為，我……」

他述地打斷自己的話，因為他的眼角餘光瞄見了有人經過。

「McGonagall教授！」Harry彷彿遇到救星的大叫，全然不顧Severus猙獰的臉孔。

「早安，Potter先生；Severus，早安。」她笑瞇瞇的走過來向他們打招呼。

「教授，妳幫我勸一下Seve……Snape教授吧。」因為他知道McGonagall也是最先發現Severus懷孕的人其中之一，所以就毫無顧忌的直接把事情說出來。「他怎麼樣都不肯遵守手冊上的注意事項。」

「什麼手冊？」McGonagall一臉疑惑歪著頭卻仍是微笑著。

「懷孕手冊；」Harry拿出那本書遞到她面前。「他真是一點自覺都沒有，還想跟之前一樣，一點都不顧自己的身體。」

McGonagall很明顯的被那本書嚇到了，藍色的眼睛睜得大大的盯著封面幾個大字，嘴巴也闔不起來；幾秒過去，她突然爆出一陣大笑。

「哦，Severus，你還沒發現嗎？」她的反應讓另外一旁的兩個人都呆愣住了。「哈哈哈哈，對、對不起，我停不下來。但這真是太有趣了。」

「給我解釋清楚。」最先回神的還是魔藥學教授，他陰沉的嗓音藏著即將刮起的風暴。

「哦親愛的Severus，昨天是愚人節啊，你忘了嗎？我們昨天早會的內容可是在討論這個呢。我以為你離開之後就想起來了呢，畢竟這個玩笑這麼的荒謬。」McGonagall教授用指間彈掉積在她眼角的淚珠，然後才想起她這樣的大笑有失儀態，稍微用手掩了掩嘴巴。「都是Albus的主意，我一開始也沒發現，直到他拼命對我眨眼睛我才想到。」

「可是Madam Pomfrey昨天還特別叮嚀我Severus懷孕的事！」Harry錯愕的喊。

「Pobby是我們所有人當中最先意識到的人，她真的很了不起。」McGonagall教授讚佩的說。「我差點都忘了學生時代的她可以是惡作劇高手呢。」

「所以Pobby之後施的魔咒也是？」Severus目光陰狠，渾身散發出殺氣。但他想，那股溫暖的感覺，卻不像是假的。

「哦Severus，這麼簡單的光束連一年級的學生都會。」她拿起自己的魔杖，低聲唸了個咒語，杖尖果然冒出一條紫紅色的細絲，在空中轉圈圈。「就只是個控制光束顏色的魔咒罷了。」說著，那條光束述地向Harry衝去，鑽進他的肚子裡。「看，Potter先生也懷孕了。」第二道光線又冒了出來，這次是鑽進她自己的肚子裡。「噢，我也是！」她咯咯笑道。

這隻老母雞！Severus忿恨的想著，憎惡那刺耳的笑聲。

「怎麼會這樣……」Harry傻愣住了，失望佔據他所有的眼神和五官，他抿起嘴，難過的轉向一旁面部嚴峻的男人。「Severus……」

Severus不語。他說不上來他現在究竟是鬆了一口氣還是失望，但Harry的神情讓他很疼惜。雖然只經過一個晚上，但Harry對他懷孕這件事所表現出的期待程度出乎了他的意料，「我說了不要太過期望。」他粗聲說。

Harry仍舊賭氣的緊閉著嘴，默默的點頭，手中的懷孕手冊被他無意識的攪在一塊。

「所以我說我恨愚人節。」

這次難得的Harry沒有為愚人節出聲辯解。「走吧，我們去吃早餐。」最後他只淡淡的這樣說。

 

 

8.

 

就在他跟Severus兩人正要邁開步伐時，大廳往走廊方向的門口又傳來了雜亂的腳步聲。

「Pobby！」說人人到，McGonagall教授開心的叫喚。「我們剛剛正提到妳呢。早安啊。」

Madam Pomfrey匆忙的向他們打招呼，沒有注意到另外兩人陰霾的氣息和Severus想要把她勒死的怒氣。「早安，Minerva。抱歉醫務室裡頭還有幾個傷特別重的孩子，我必須要趕過去照料他們的傷口。」

「當然，快去吧，愚人節總是這樣。」McGonagall教授理解的搖搖頭。

校醫點點頭，當她要向兩位男士道別時，才想起了一件重要的事。她轉向Harry。「對了，Potter先生，別擔心Severus的飲食，我已經都替他打點好了，小精靈們會另外幫他製作符合營養的專屬餐點，就算他不來大廳用餐也會幫他送到寢室，你可以把心力放在別的事情上。」她朝Harry眨眨眼，「Severus鐵定不是一個好對付的孕夫是吧？接下來就辛苦你了，我也會盡我所能幫你的。」

她沒注意到McGonagall教授在她身後再次笑得闔不上嘴。「可以了可以了，Pobby，不用再演了，愚人節是昨天的事，我剛剛也都跟他們說了。」她望著慍怒的Severus，滿臉歉疚。

「什麼事？」胖女巫一轉身，環繞了一圈，這才發現氣氛有些不太對勁。「我錯過了什麼嗎？」

「你錯過了揭露笑話的時機點。真遺憾。」Severus僵硬的嘲諷說。「真好笑的笑話。」

「虧我還這麼相信妳……」Harry則失望的回道。「妳的書，我不需要了，還給妳吧。」

校醫女巫顯然還是在狀況外。

McGonagall教授笑咪咪的走到她身邊，扶住她的雙肩。「妳就快去忙吧。我晚一點再跟你說剛剛的情況，他們兩個真是可愛透了。」

現在Madam Pomfrey總算是有點頭緒了。「等等等等！你們三個！你們說的是我想的那個意思嗎？」她狐疑。

正當Severus還想出口譏諷她別再裝了，女巫大聲的喝斥讓所有人都嚇了一跳。

「這是個嚴重的汙辱！梅林呀！」她氣得拿出魔杖揮舞。「沒有一個合格的醫療師會用病人的身體健康開玩笑！沒有任何一個會這樣做！」她怒氣沖沖的指著Severus跟Minerva，兩個人驚訝的面面相覷。「我真不敢相信你們竟然會有這麼可怕的念頭！」

「Pobby，妳、妳的意思是……」McGonagall教授瞪大眼睛，身體因驚訝而僵硬了起來。「可是、可是我們都以為這只是個玩笑啊……哦，我的老天啊！梅林的奇蹟！Severus竟然是真的懷孕了！」她尖叫。這下她真的喘得如同得獎的選美小姐了。「我必須要跟其他教師們說。不等等，Albus！Albus必須先知道這件事！」

這下眾人的眼神再次齊聚Severus的肚皮。但男人已經無心再去氣惱，他又傻了一次。這曲折離奇的劇情發展是怎麼回事？

一旁的教授喘得已經吸不到空氣，暈眩到腿軟。Madam Pomfrey見狀趕忙上前扶住她。「妳哪都先別去，先跟我去醫護室，我得找點鎮定劑給妳服用。」她沒好氣的說。竟然敢這樣汙辱她身為醫療師的品格，晚一點她得跟著Minerva回校長室去教訓教訓那張老混蛋的畫像。

Harry愣怔著看著漸漸走遠的兩個女巫，又抬頭看向身旁自己的愛人，發現他們兩個都已神情恍惚。「所以，現在，你可以確定了吧？」

魔藥學教授不得不認命的點頭。

「那麼我們現在呢？」

「吃早餐？」不曉得是誰這樣提議，但最終兩人一起傻著點著頭去吃早餐了。

教授，這下是真的懷孕囉！可喜可賀，可喜可賀！

 

 

 

【尾聲】

 

現在真相大白了，Severus Snape真的蓋章鑑定確定懷孕了！Harry又再次在課堂上傻笑放空，這是好事一樁，因為Binns教授的課堂上他如果不放空的話，也只是睡著而已。

當然他現在根本睡不著，他現在比較想繞行霍格華茲的城堡跑一圈，一邊尖叫這個好消息。他的心臟咚咚咚咚得跳得極快，使他現在都還精力旺盛的。而他身旁的紅髮好友已經睡到鼻子有泡泡出來了。

「Harry，醒醒！別再發呆了。」一道女聲喚回他的知覺，他恍然回神，原來是另一旁的Hermione在跟他說話。

他疑惑的望回去。他知道他的好友不會在上課時停下她的筆記的，所以她的舉動令他吃驚。

Hermione指了指他手中一張寫滿了藥草材料的紙條。這是Severus從提到男巫懷孕的書籍裡抄來的相關字眼，最近的那個案例當中有提到這幾種藥材；他跟Severus要了一張複本，打算要幫點忙。魔藥大師將紙條遞給他時只是用了看好戲的表情，順帶夾雜了幾句潑他冷水的嘲弄。

「你在複習魔藥？」Hermione弩弩嘴問，也沒等他回答。「你都寫錯了，我真懷疑Snape教授怎麼能夠忍受你這麼可憐的魔藥學成績。」她邊說，邊將紙條抽走，然後拿起紅墨水低頭在紙條上寫寫劃劃。

Harry完全來不及叫她住手。

「挪，你看，」她轉眼又將紙條推回Harry面前，「藍尾矮櫸木要用的是種子，不是葉子；蠑蝯的眼珠跟青蛙的眼珠很像，但是不一樣；蝗翅蜻蜓要用的是上翅，不是下翅；你另外還少寫了三種藥材跟蟲殼，我都幫你加在下面了。」她一付不必言謝的語氣。 

「這是什麼？」Harry盯著那張被紅墨水寫滿的紙條，只覺得這些東西實在很眼熟。 

「假死魔藥啊！你不是在複習考試嗎？」女巫充滿疑惑回問。 

Harry愣了三秒，想了兩秒，然後又用了一秒跳起來大喊。「哦，Mione，我愛妳！」

之後學院之間傳出最新的八卦版本是Harry Potter趁著他的好哥兒們在課堂睡覺的時候偷把了他的女友。

而當Harry晚一點拿著那張紅通通的紙片回到地窖魔藥學教授的辦公室後，毫不意外的傳出了一聲可以震翻天花板的吼叫：

「Neville Longbottom你這個混蛋！！！！！！！！！」 

 

＊

 

是的，學期初那場混亂的魔藥大爆炸和之後的愚人節事故起因於Neville的粗心，他完全用錯了配方卻也導致另外一項魔藥的誕生。最後，Neville以他的懷孕魔藥高分通過了魔藥學的N.E.W.Ts。這項發明完全超出了學生魔藥的水準，被媒體喻為是劃時代的產品，可以拯救眾多一直無法擁有孩子的男同志巫師伴侶，更獲得了年度魔藥大獎的優等獎。雖然這個魔藥的缺點是一定要經過爆炸之後才有效果，但Weasley先生不知道從哪運來的一個麻瓜廚房專用壓力鍋很快的就解決了這個問題。

而這個魔藥的後續效應，諸如推動同性婚姻等等之類的更是不在話下。整個魔法世界，除了一個氣呼呼的魔藥大師，其餘是皆大歡喜。

 

【完】


End file.
